


and the lies fall apart

by awwclint



Series: sf19 bonus round fills [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Fainting, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwclint/pseuds/awwclint
Summary: “You were about to fall,” Yuuri tells, voice flooded with concern.“Fall?” Yuri barks out a rough laugh. “I don’t fall.”





	and the lies fall apart

Yuri has to scramble to grab the wall as he stands up too quickly and black spots dance in front of his eyes.

How long has it been since he’s eaten? How long can he stand this constant dizziness?

“Careful, Yuri!” Yuuri insists, swooping in out of nowhere to steady him. “Are you alright?”

“Fuck off, you old asshole,” Yuri snaps, tearing his arm out of Yuuri’s careful grip and blinking away the spots. “Why wouldn’t I be alright?”

“You were about to fall,” Yuuri tells, voice flooded with concern.

“Fall?” Yuri barks out a rough laugh. “I don’t fall.”

* * *

The headache won’t go away.

Yuri dry-swallows two paracetamol, but he knows that they won’t help. 

The headache’s been plaguing him for a few days now. A week, maybe, he’s lost track. He barely knows what day it is today.

The paracetamol won’t help because it hasn’t helped yet.

“Yura? Is something wrong?” Viktor asks suddenly, appearing behind Yuri and scaring the shit out of him.

“The shit? No, of course not,” Yuri growls, “Shouldn’t you be practicing, old man? You’re out of practice, and I’m not giving your record back that easily.”

“Don’t call me old!” Viktor squawks indignantly, but his gaze remains focused on the stupid bottle of pills Yuri hadn’t bothered to hide. “Are you sure you’re okay? You don’t need to practice today if you’re not feeling alright.”

“It’s just a stupid headache!” Yuri snaps, “I’m fucking fine, thank you very much.”

* * *

He’s skating later today. He’ll need his strength. He should eat something.

He’s been staring at the _pirozhki_ his grandfather had made for him, had pressed into his hands as he left.

When his grandfather had hugged Yuri, he had muttered about how bony Yuri was now.

He had been elated.

He clings to that elation as he stands, finally looking away from the _pirozhki_. He slings his bag over his shoulder, pops his earbuds in, and leaves.

* * *

He’s feeling dizzy as he laces up his skates.

He’s feeling faint as he stands.

He’s wearing his binder. He promised his grandfather that he wouldn’t bind while he skated, but he can’t stomach the thought of going without it.

He’s feeling faint because he’s short of breath, not because he hasn’t eaten.

He almost believes himself.

“Yura?” Viktor asks hesitantly, “Are you feeling alright?”

“Stop asking me that!” he snaps, forcing down another wave of dizziness.

“You just— you look pale, Yuri.” Yuuri bites his lip. “Are you sure you’re okay to compete!”

“Fuck _off_!” Yuri snarls, tearing his skate guards off and ignoring the two old assholes as he skates smoothly across the ice and takes his place at the center of the rink.

It’s manageable at first. He’s dizzy, but he’s always focused more on jumps than spins. He’ll be fine, as long as he spots himself.

He launches into a quad flip, and when he’s at the top of his arc, the rink spins and wavers around him.

The black spots flood his vision until he can’t see the rink anymore.

* * *

He wakes up in the hospital, and he’s told that he lost consciousness in the middle of his routine.

He’s told that he’s malnourished, and he can’t meet his grandfather’s eyes.

He’s always been a good liar, and it never matters, it’s always fine, but this time, it fucking matters. This time, it’s not fine.

It matters because he fucked up, and he went for too long, and he lost consciousness _during a competition_.

This time, he’ll pay for his mistake.


End file.
